Typical, for a Spy
by Dechirure
Summary: C one-shot. When you're a spy, anything is possible. Even the simplest of missions can turn out to be disastrous. That is one lesson no one wants to learn the hard way...


**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. I do not own the Gallagher series or any of the characters. Ally Carter owns it all.**

Typical, for a Spy

Cammie POV

I woke up to the buzzing of my phone. I groaned and checked the time, knowing that it was 2:38 in the morning yet hoping I was wrong. The message was urgent, apparently, from the CIA and I got out of bed before checking it.

_Mrs. Goode,_

_Please report to CIA headquarters at 3:30 am. Casual clothing, the mission will be explained at destination. You are paired up with Rebecca Newman._

_-Rita Carmichael_

_Undercover secretary to:_

_Jared Santiago_

My annoyance at Jared lasted for a good fourteen minutes as I got ready and then vanished at the excitement I felt before every mission. And Bex was with me, all the better. I left a note for Zach, deciding not to wake him up and did a double check for spy gear before getting into the car. It was still dark out, and all the houses looked peaceful.

I met up with Bex before going inside, who appeared at the same time and didn't know any more about the mission than I did. We both walked in thirteen seconds late, just to try Jared's patience. It worked and Jared looked really pissed off at us as we walked into his office. He silently handed each of us a file and let us read for thirty eight seconds before speaking up.

"You have to disable a bomb at one of the Secret Service headquarters. The people who put the bomb on place are being dealt with right now and the bomb goes off in an hour and forty eight minutes. An hour to get there and forty eight- now forty seven minutes to disable the bomb. No covers required." I stopped myself from yawning. This was a piece of cake, especially with Bex. Bex made no effort to stop herself from looking totally unimpressed as we walked to the helicopter.

"Why us?" she whined. I laughed.

"Don't take this too lightly, Duchess." I said it as a joke but Bex was in absolute spy mode all of a sudden. Mr. Solomon's words rand in my ears.

_Never underestimate even the simplest of missions. Always expect the unexpected when you do so, along with when you don't._

He had said that to me the day I had come bounding into my mom's office excited about my first real mission with the CIA. Mr. Solomon had said it as a piece of friendly advice but I knew there was a different meaning behind them, and I had never really figured out what it was.

The ride was uneventful, and when we got there, Bex nearly tore down the building when she found out she would be doing surveillance from the outside. I would have taken her part but what Jared said was final, was final, was final. I turned my comms unit on and climbed down the air vent to where the bomb was supposed to be located. After climbing down for a good 29 minutes and turning according to Bex's directions, I realized something.

Bex had said that I would turn right after three turns, but the third turn never came. I looked around the nearest corner and saw that it went for about three feet before ending up in either the kitchen or the janitor's closet. "Duchess, double-check on directions. Where exactly is the bomb located?"

"It's in a compartment that's in the laundry chute, three doors down from the janitor's closet in the west wing. Why?"

"Because the said laundry chute is nonexistent, check again!"

Alright, several double and triple checks later, it turns out that Jared has the wrong route. The mission was getting a tad bit too interesting for my taste. I through caution into the winds and climbed out in an empty corridor. Right at that moment, a maid appeared around the corner with a cart full of dirty sheets. "Oh excuse me, I was waiting for my brother in law, and I was told he's in the west wing, could you tell me where it is."

Whatever suspicion there was in her expression vanished and she said, "Of course dear, I was headed right that way, just follow me." I glanced nervously at my watch. Eighteen minutes left. I whispered my current position into my comms unit and realized a bit late that it was off. Great.

Finally, a door with a sign which read, "Janitors closet" came into view and I said, "Thank you, my brother in laws office should be right over here." I said, gesturing towards no direction in particular.

She smiled and went of to the laundry room. I waited ten seconds before following, and becoming invisible. I wasn't called the Chameleon for nothing.

I glanced around once and climbed up the chute, climbing up and tapping the sides all the way. There was a hollow compartment eight feet above the entrance. I wrenched it open not caring about how much noise I made, I had exactly nine minutes left. An announcement echoed through the building saying, "A bomb has been discovered in the west wing, everybody in the building to move out through the east wing. I repeat, a bomb has been…" I realized that Bex must have notified Jared who must have notified the Secret Service after the comms went off.

But this also meant another thing. Something had been triggered when I opened the paneling in the chute, the people part of the plan knew now. I could have hit myself for being so sloppy. Eight minutes left. I pulled the equipment I needed out and worked on the bomb for a good four minutes and fifty four seconds before I was satisfied that the bomb was no longer dangerous.

My theory was correct. The people who had placed the bomb now knew that it was disabled, and I was proved through the sudden gun shot right outside the door. This was not good.

I heard the door being kicked down and I realized something. I was the only person left in the building. And that the building would be in ruins with in the next twenty minutes if things kept going on like this, three men with really powerful guns. And that I had to get out. Now.

I climbed up the chute and hoped that it led to a way out. The gun shots rang louder just as my comms unit switched back on. "Chameleon do you read me? CAMMIE?" Bex was getting anxious and in another minute she would come looking for me. How stupid could I get? But before I could reply, the comms unit turned off. I heard a scream and before I could stop myself, I was turning back. I dropped through the chute and saw pieces of debris all around me, and a man dressed in black holding a gun and getting ready to get out.

I roundhouse kicked him form behind, letting instinct take over and slapped a Napotine patch on his forehead. There was another man outside the door. He was a pushover, but the last guy was right around the corner, looking for something. I knew that if he even sensed my presence; he would turn around and kill me. I ducked around the corner and took him by surprise.

He whipped around and his gun rose, but before he could as much as aim, I was darting under the arm which held it and I had the gun in my hand. I pressed him to the wall and held the gun to his chest, rummaging in my pockets for a Napotine patch. I was out. He seemed to realize that and he ducked out from my grasp and pressed me to the wall.

I learned a lot that that day, such as never lat Bex do surveillance when she's in the mood for some action. And never let someone know when you're out of Napotine patches. And I also learned the true meaning behind Mr. Solomon's words.

Before he could do anything more I swiveled around and shot him. He crumpled and I stared down at him. My comms turned back on as I ran up to the roof where my helicopter was waiting, "Look, Chameleon, you don't reply in three seconds, I will…" Bex was on the verge of tears, and before she could finish her threat, I was on the roof, and whipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Mission accomplished, Duchess."

And there you have it. A typical day at work. I couldn't wait to get back in bed.

**A/N: How was it? First Gallagher one-shot. I realize that it can be written as a full story bit I wanna keep it this way. Ok, fine I have no idea how this can be continued but tell me if you have nay ideas. Anyway, revies please!**

**-Sami**


End file.
